


be mine

by polkadottedmars



Series: celebrations [2]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned has a hard time adjusting to a changing tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

> older fic reposted from Livejournal

I.

“Whatcha in for?”

Catherine turned to look at the boy sitting a few chairs down from her in the administration office. He looked a little older than her five years, his dark brown hair long enough to start curling over his ears.

Shrugging, she quietly said, “Don't know. They called me out of class and made me take all my stuff.”

Her stomach had been in knots since her name was called over the loudspeaker. She had never been sent to the office herself, but Ethan, her classmate who made many of his own trips there, had told her all about it. The office was where you went if something was wrong. In Ethan's case, it was his behavior. Catherine, on the other hand, was worried that in her case it wasn't about her. 

“If you didn't do something bad maybe your parents just want you home,” the boy suggested.

Catherine studied the bulletin board on the wall across from her advertising the upcoming parent teacher conferences. After a beat she answered the boy quietly. “That's what I'm afraid of.”

The boy got up, moving to the seat next to her. “Why?”

Catherine hugged her ladybug backpack closer to her. “Maybe my Mommy's hurt.”

Shaking his head confidently, the boy said, “It's not that.”

“How do you know?” Catherine challenged, her blue eyes meeting his green ones.

“When my mom got hurt they called me out of class and wouldn't leave me alone. Mrs. Harris let me have a cookie even though it was before lunch.”

“Oh,” Catherine said softly. “Is your mom okay now?”

The boy turned away. “She's in Heaven now.”

“Sorry,” Catherine offered. “My Aunt Eloise is in Heaven too. My grandpa misses her lots.”

The boy just nodded.

At his continued silence Catherine introduced herself. “I'm Catherine.”

“Hi, Cat. I'm Will.”

“Only my friends call me Cat.”

Will started looking around in his backpack. “Here!” he said triumphantly, pulling out a small card and a pencil. He quickly scribbled on the card and handed it to Catherine. “Now we're friends!”

Catherine looked over the sparkly red valentine. Above a cartoon owl's head was 'owl always be your friend' written in bubble letters. “Thanks.”

Will shrugged. “Welcome.”

“So why are you here?” Catherine asked curiously.

Frowning, Will folded his arms. “It's dumb that you have to give everyone in the class a stupid valentine. I didn't want to.”

“But you gave me one,” Catherine said confused.

“You looked like you needed it,” William said, shrugging.

“You're weird,” Catherine declared. “Just like my brother. Boys are so dumb.”

“Well girls are gross!” Will yelled out defensively.

Mrs. Harris, the elderly secretary, scolded him from her desk. “Be nice, William! You can go ahead into the principal's office now.” She narrowed her eyes. “After you tell Catherine you're sorry.”

“Sorry,” Will muttered. He stood up, dragging his backpack behind him.

Catherine waited until he closed the door to the principal's office. “Boys are dumb,” she told Mrs. Harris.

“Oh, sweetie,” the older woman sighed. “They smarten up eventually.”

“How much longer 'till my daddy's here?” Catherine asked.

“Look behind you,” Mrs. Harris said, grinning.

“Hey, Cat,” Ned said, bending down to pull his daughter into a hug.

“I'm mad at you,” Catherine said, squirming in his arms. “You missed breakfast! Mommy doesn't make heart pancakes as good as you.”

Ned chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek before putting her down. “Sorry, honey. I had to go into work early so I could come surprise you. We have the rest of the day to spend together.”

“Can you make me heart pancakes for lunch then?” Catherine asked excitedly.

“If you could have anything for lunch that's what you'd pick?” Ned asked.

“Daddy! You know it isn't Valentine's Day without heart pancakes!”

Ned laughed, picking up Catherine's backpack. He held out his hand. “Come on then. We'd better get home.”

///

A few hours later the two were sitting at the island counter in their kitchen. Ned pushed a plate of pancakes in front of his daughter, smiling as her eyes lit up. 

He had started making the pancakes for Nancy the first year they celebrated the holiday as a married couple. He hadn't quite nailed the heart shape, but Nancy was impressed all the same. Over the years, as breakfast in bed turned to breakfast with their children, his artistry had improved. Andrew wasn't fazed by the special treat, but Catherine always looked forward to Valentine's Day morning.

“Are you sure me and Drew and Henry have to go to Grandpa Carson's tonight?” Catherine asked.

Ned sighed, knowing where Catherine's line of questioning was going. “Yes, just for a few hours.” Nancy still wasn't comfortable with leaving their three-month-old for long. “You know Mommy and I always go out for Valentine's Day.”

“Mommy should get her own valentine. You're mine,” Catherine said as she squeezed the maple syrup bottle, drowning her pancakes.

Ned chuckled. “I've been her valentine for a very long time, but she's willing to share me with you.” He plucked the bottle from her hands. “Save some for me.”

“Grandpa Carson can be her valentine,” Catherine suggested.

“One day, Cat, you're going to want someone other than me to be your valentine.”

Catherine wrinkled her nose. “Ew. All the boys gave out stinky pirate and train valentines.”

Ned laughed. “They'll work on their game.”

“Will gave me a cute one,” Catherine said, shoving a large forkful of pancake into her mouth.

“You don't have a Will in your class,” Ned said, confused. He waited until she swallowed before reaching over to wipe maple syrup off her face.

“I met him in the office. He was waiting to talk to the principal,” she said, dragging her finger in the puddle of syrup on her plate.

Ned winced as she licked her finger. “You're lucky Mommy isn't here.” He paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. “He was waiting to talk to the principal?”

Catherine nodded. “He was in trouble 'cause he's dumb. He said girls are gross.”

“Can you pinky promise me something, Cat?” Ned asked.

Catherine nodded. “I'm the best pinky promiser ever!”

Ned held his hand towards her, pinky extended out. “No making troublemakers your valentine. Especially any who call you gross. You're too good for anyone like that. Promise?”

Catherine tilted her head. Her small pinky hooked around Ned's bigger one. “Okay. You'll be my valentine forever.” 

II.

“Good morning!” Catherine shouted out as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Someone is extra happy,” Henry said as his older sister gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“It's my first year with a real valentine!” she answered, searching through the bowl of fruit on the counter. “Do we have any more apples?”

Ned frowned from his place at the stove. “First real valentine,” he muttered under his breath.

His wife patted his arm. “Calm down, honey.” Nancy turned towards Catherine. “One of the Nickerson men probably ate the last one during their midnight meal,” she teased.

Henry wrinkled his nose. “Dad said late night is for junk food and leftovers.”

Nancy turned back to her husband, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Thanks, buddy,” Ned said, flipping a pancake.

“I'll just take an orange,” Catherine said. “Wait, Mom, do you know where my sweater is?”

“Could you be a little more specific?” Nancy asked, looking up from the juice she was pouring.

“The red one with sequins,” Catherine answered, shoving her lunch bag in her backpack. “I could have sworn I left it down here somewhere.”

“It's hanging off the arm of the couch,” Ned said. “See, it didn't even take a master detective to solve that case,” he teased.

“Ha ha,” Catherine said. “Okay, I'm heading out now.”

“What about breakfast?” Ned asked, looking up from the pancakes he had just flipped.

Catherine held up the orange in her hand. “I want to get to school early. I'll see you later.”

Ned sighed at the sight of retreating daughter. “Probably to see that boy,” he grumbled, shutting the burner off.

“If she's not going to eat that can I?” Henry asked.

Nancy laughed, amused at the iron stomach of her ten-year-old son. “Go change for school first.”

“'Kay,” Henry said, getting up from his seat. “When's Drew getting home?”

“In a couple hours,” Ned said, smiling at the thought of his older son returning home for the weekend. “He called a little while ago to say he was leaving Emerson.”

Nancy laughed as Henry voiced his excitement before running out of the kitchen. Turning to her husband, she studied the deep frown on his face. He was having a hard time adjusting to Catherine growing up. Moving behind him, she wrapped her arms around him.

“I know what you're going to say, Nan.”

“Oh, really?” Nancy asked. “Because I was going to say that at the very least it's nice that she's no longer jealous of having to share you on Valentine's Day,” she teased.

Turning around, Ned pulled his wife into a tight hug. “True,” Ned mused. “And with Drew playing babysitter all night...” He trailed off, his lips occupied placing kisses down Nancy's neck.

“Gross! Valentine's Day is disgusting,” Henry said, entering the room.

“We'll get some long overdue alone time,” Nancy finished her husband's sentence.

///

“Mr. Nickerson, your valentine is here to see you. Would you like me to send her in?”

Ned hit the intercom, not looking up from his paperwork. “Of course, Alice.” At the sound of his door opening, he said, “Hey, Nan. I wasn't expecting you. What a nice surprise.” He looked up, startled to see his daughter. “Catherine! What are you doing here?”

“You didn't think I would really skip out on spending Valentine's Day with my favorite valentine did you?” She dropped her backpack on one of her father's chairs and moved over to hug him. “Sorry I missed breakfast. Emma and I had to go over our science project one last time. It was either before school or study hall,” she said. “Which is where I should be right now and then I have lunch so it's not like I'm skipping,” she added quickly.

Ned released her, shaking his head at the reference to his daughter's rebellion last week. “And you ran this by your mother? The last thing she needs is to realize you're not where she thinks you are. You nearly gave her a heart attack,” he lectured.

Catherine winced. “She's the one who picked me up from school and dropped me off here.” She walked over to the chair, picking up her backpack to sit down. “And I've apologized a million times. Come on, like you never cut class when you were my age?”

“Cat, we've been over this,” Ned said, taking his seat. “It's not that you cut class per se, even though we're not happy about that.”

Catherine nodded her head, sighing. “I know, I know. Mom and Grandpa Carson have, like, a million enemies so you and Mom are going to automatically think I've been taken hostage if I don't check in every five seconds.”

Ned closed his eyes, feeling a headache forming. When had his sweet little girl turned into a teenager? “Catherine Edith, please cut the attitude. Aren't you excited about going out tonight? I'd hate to have to ground you.”

The fifteen-year-old paled at the threat. “Sorry. Really.” She offered her father a smile. “Can we start over?”

Ned smiled back, unable to resist his daughter, the spitting image of his wife, anything. “What time do you need to be back at school?”

“One.” She pulled a brown lunch bag out of her backpack and waved it. “I know it's not heart pancakes, but I did make us some lunch. Think you could spare some time?”

“For you? Anything.”

///

“Girls are so weird,” Henry said, moving his attention from the video game he and his brother were playing to the stairs. The laughter of his mother and sister was traveling down. “They've been getting ready forever,” he complained.

“You'll appreciate it one day, son,” Ned said, taking a seat beside him on the couch. “A girl is going to make herself extra pretty to impress you and you'll get it.”

“But Mom is already pretty,” Henry said. “She shouldn't need to do anything to impress you.”

“Agreed,” Ned said, grinning. “But it's nice all the same.”

“Kiss up,” Andrew muttered from his seat next to his brother.

“I knew there was a reason you're my favorite.”

The three Nickerson men turned around to see Nancy at the bottom of the stairs.

“You look really pretty, Mom,” Henry said, before turning to his brother and adding, “I told you I was her favorite.”

Nancy grinned at her sons and then turned to look at Ned. “You like?” she asked teasingly, doing a half twirl that made the bottom of her red dress flare out.

“Love it,” he answered, pulling her towards him. “Wow, Nan.” He leaned forward for a kiss.

“Gross!” Henry fake gagged.

“I can't wait until that kid isn't ruining the mood,” Ned jokingly muttered under his breath. He turned to Henry and apologized. “We'll wait until we leave.”

“You could always leave now,” Catherine shouted from upstairs.

“Not a chance!” Ned raised an eye at Nancy. “Why is your jacket on? Did she convince you-”

Nancy leaned into her husband, shaking her head. “Didn't want the kids seeing my dress,” she whispered into his ear teasingly.

“You're killing me,” he responded. Turning to his oldest son, he said, “Thanks again for watching them. Remember if she misses curfew-”

“-Call you on way to beating her boyfriend up and dragging her home,” Andrew finished. “Got it.”

“Be good for your brother,” Nancy said, kissing Henry on the cheek. She did the same for Andrew. “I'm sorry Sophie had to visit her grandmother this weekend, but it is good to have you home.”

Andrew waved it off. “We can always celebrate next week. It is good to be here.” He picked up the game controller. “Little guy here is way less competition than the guys back at Omega,” Andrew teased.

Ned turned away from his sons' horsing around to see Catherine walking down the stairs. “Oh, honey.”

“Is it okay?” she asked nervously, picking at the knee length hem of her light pink lace dress.

“It's perfect. You're perfect,” he answered, silently approving of the elbow length sleeves and high neckline.

“Thanks, Daddy. Can you help me?” She held out a necklace.

Ned accepted it, smiling when he realized it was the locket he had given her for her last birthday- an exact replica of the one he had given Nancy so many years before. “Have fun tonight, sweetheart,” he said as he finished fastening the clasp.

Catherine turned back around to face him beaming. “Thanks. You too.”

“I know you don't know where he's taking you, but you reminded him of the rules, right?” Ned asked.

Catherine nodded, checking off on her fingers. “Curfew, limit of how far away we can go, the reminder of how scary my father, mother, and brother can be.”

Ned grinned. “Good.” He pulled her in for a hug. “And if either of your brothers try to steal whatever chocolate you come home with...”

“Kick him,” Catherine said, nodding.

“Right. No one messes with my favorite,” Ned said.

“Hey, am I anyone's favorite?” Andrew complained jokingly.

“Maybe if you came home more often,” Nancy said as Ned started to put his jacket on.

“We'll be back tomorrow.” Ned said, pausing at the door. “And the house better be in the same condition we left it in,” he added, remembering his own time at Omega Chi Epsilon.

Nancy snickered, picking up on her husband's thoughts. “Those were the days.”

///

"Well, Nickerson, you really know how to make a girl feel special," Nancy said dryly.

"Huh, what?" Ned asked distracted.

"In front of you is a woman in a nearly indecent dress and what are you doing? Ignoring her in favor of texting your teenage son.” 

Having taken off her coat when they reached their table at the restaurant, it was clear what Nancy meant by not wanting the kids to see her dress. The neckline was more plunging and the length shorter than she had dared to wear in quite some time. 

“I figured I'd wear it before I'm really too old to pull it off,” she had said.

Ned, unable to look away, had shook his head. “You are not old, Nan.”

“I'm the mother of a college student.” Even though it was Andrew's second semester at Emerson, she still couldn't believe that she was now visiting her son instead of her boyfriend.

“But that's one of the perks of us getting together young. We'll still be in our prime when we have an empty nest,” he teased.

She smiled at his teasing, content with his reasoning, but changed the subject.

Ned sighed, putting his phone away in his pocket. "Sorry, Nan. You look amazing. You really do. It's just-"

"Just what?" Nancy cut him off. "You're more interested in a date between two teenage kids?"

"Come on, Nan. She's my little girl!"

"Dad was never this-"

"-Please, Nancy," Ned said, cutting her off. "Carson and I have already talked about this. He admitted quite a few things about your teenage years."

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "Don't stop there," she said, taking a sip of her wine. "What did he say?"

Ned shrugged casually. "Sorry, it's between us dads."

Nancy shook her head, grinning. "Fine. It's not like he had anything to worry about, anyway. You were a perfect gentleman, just like Will is."

"Sure he is," Ned said. "I'm sure all seventeen year old boys are angels. I remember being seventeen."

"I seem to remember you were very angelic," Nancy mused. "Almost afraid to touch me."

Ned snorted. "If you only knew what I was thinking every time we were alone."

Nancy laughed softly. "Oh, really?"

"Damn, Nan. The way you'd snuggle into me when we were on the couch, those shorts you'd wear in the summer, those running hugs you'd give me after we hadn't seen each other in awhile...everything about you drove me crazy inside."

Nancy grinned. "You must have hated me for making you wait," she teased.

Ned frowned and reached for her hand. "Not at all, Nan, and that's the point. I respected you too much to want to do something you weren't ready for."

Nancy squeezed her husband's hand. "I know, Ned. And I also know that Will worships the ground Catherine walks on. She grew up with the perfect example of how a man is supposed to treat a woman. She wouldn't stand for anything less than she deserves."

"Thanks," Ned said. "I know he's a good kid. I just miss how things used to be."

Nancy smirked, her eyes shining. "Well, if you really miss how things used to be..." she trailed off.

"I know that look. I fear that look," Ned said.

"We're all dressed up," Nancy pointed out. At Ned's nodding she continued, "And we have a hotel room for the night. We could do a redo of a certain night. Since you miss the past and all."

"Hm?" Ned asked.

"I seem to remember a certain prom night when all of your other senior friends were getting hotel rooms for the after prom. I think I need to make that up to you."

"I like the sound of that," Ned said.

"On two conditions," Nancy warned. "As soon as we know Catherine made it home before curfew you shut your phone off."

"Agreed," Ned said. "What's the second?"

Nancy winced. "And you promise our little prom night redo isn't going to make you freak out even more when it's time for Catherine's prom night."

Ned paled. "You're killing me, Nan.”


End file.
